1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and methods of proactively searching and continuously monitoring content from a plurality of data sources. More specifically, it relates to a system and methods of proactively and continuously monitoring content from a plurality of disparate data sources based on one or more keywords and applying a hold operation on the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unauthorized disclosures of sensitive documents have led to increased information security and privacy measures. The need to protect classified information quickly and securely has never been more important given the huge amount of data that is generated in an organization or in an enterprise on a regular basis. Moreover, security risks continually evolve and there is a present need for improved measures to proactively identify, evaluate, and manage system risks. Monitoring the generation and transmission of documents of interest may also provide invaluable insights that can be used to obtain knowledge about various aspects of subscribers, users, or devices in an enterprise network.
Tracking important documents from a high volume of content being generated on a regular basis can easily become cumbersome. Companies may perform a regular search of relevant content (e.g., documents of interest) in order to determine if there is sensitive or important content being generated or disseminated that requires attention. However, with the high volume of content being generated, repeated searching may become time-consuming and inefficient. While scheduled searching may also be performed, sensitive content may be disclosed long before the searching has occurred and intentional disclosures and accidental leaks are discovered.
In one example high-level scenario, a litigation case or an audit against a company may require identification of content that satisfies certain keywords and/or conditions in order for individuals involved to perform a full and thorough investigation. Known solutions fail to identify content from multiple disparate storage systems or posted in the web or in social media platforms, and applying a hold that prevents unauthorized tampering, transmission, and/or disclosure of the identified content. As new content is generated by users through various platforms and devices in the organizationknown solutions do not continuously look or monitor for keywords or index data from the new content and automatically apply the hold on the newly generated content that may be considered relevant or important by the organization. There is currently no technological solution that will allow organizations to monitor sensitive, confidential, and/or important content as they are generated and prevent any tampering or modification of the content.
As such, there is a need for a solution that allows users to automatically comprehensively, proactively, and continuously pull content from disparate electronic storage systems, whether internal or external to the company, and inclusive of social media networks based on a defined set of criteria. There is also a need for a solution that enables flagging, compiling, and holding the content for future review in order to prevent unauthorized sharing of potentially sensitive information.